


Dream Scape

by Tinker_Titan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Poetry, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy is alone. It's all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Scape

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> I get that this is really short but, I really liked writing this. Also, I posted this on fanfiction.net as well. My account name on the other site is Za Great Prussia. Uppercase whats been upper-cased and add the spaces please if you look me up. although, right now, my stories haven't been edited on there yet. Enjoy!

The light turns off.

I am alone.

Smiles disappear.

Gazes are blurry and disturbed.

My Nakama aren't with me anymore.

The ship rocks back and forth.

The sea is quiet and lonely.

My straw hat is tattered and broken.

My brother is gone.

I can't cry anymore.

My eyes are too dull and dry.

I sit in my chair,

A bottle of whisky I'll never drink in my hand

And I watch the sun set on the sea.

I can't cook.

I don't know how to navigate.

My wounds can't be closed.

My gun is useless.

I don't know how to use a sword.

A pirate like me is useless now.

Gum Gum, away.


End file.
